


no work and all play

by seakicker



Series: sylvain office au [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Light praise, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Reader is Not My Unit | Byleth, Secret Crush, Semi-Public Sex, it just wouldnt be a true office sex fic without under desk blowjobs (swoons), its whatever u want it to be but what i want it to be is Very obvious, where do we draw the line between semi-public and full public again?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seakicker/pseuds/seakicker
Summary: are you hard at work or hardly working in sylvain's office?
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Reader
Series: sylvain office au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895575
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	no work and all play

**Author's Note:**

> nobody:  
> seakicker: here's another porn fanfic with dirty talk and/or degradation :)
> 
> here's a loosely-related follow-up to my sylvain fic "starring role"! not much relation other than that it takes place in the same universe as and following the events of that fic. third part coming soon! (and potentially a bonus part? not sure if i want to bring that idea to fruition yet... i have way too many ideas for modern + office au sylvain.....) 
> 
> sylvain as a soon-to-be ceo is so good to me................ maybe its just bc im a big fan of office sex and manager/supervisor/ceo/whatever and employee pairs...... luv imbalanced but harmless power dynamics like that... u know like master/servant, boss/employee, all that good stuff.... sorry for being a bottom i dont do it on purpose 
> 
> enjoy! feel free to talk to me via discord at "forsake not thy faith#9182" (without quotes) any time ^_^

You have so much to do today. 

You have a meeting at 12, another at 3:30, a conference call at 4:30, papers to file, copies to make, phone numbers to dial, coffee to brew, and so much more. You should be running around, papers in hand and hair slightly unkempt, rushing to finish your tasks before you clock off for the day at five. 

_Should_ be. But are you? No.

Now, any normal employee would tackle such a busy itinerary one by one until all their tasks are finished. This is no day for slacking, after all. 

So if your day is just absolutely packed with things to do, what possible excuse could you have for not doing _any_ of those tasks right now? 

The answer is simple: your boss is keeping you from doing your work. Most bosses encourage productivity and meeting deadlines, but yours is a little different. 

Your boss is encouraging you to _not_ work and to just relax and unwind in his office. Sprawled out on your back over his desk, your legs thrown over his shoulders as he makes himself comfortable in his chair. 

Sylvain may not be CEO just yet, as his father hasn’t yet handed the company down to him, but he still has a pretty good amount of authority and personally oversees the side of the company you work for. Hence why he gets his own office to do terrible things to you in — “the only good part about being the CEO’s son,” he always teases. 

Being the CEO’s son also ensures that he won’t be interrupted, as people know better than to go towards his office when the door is shut and locked because, surely, he’s impossibly busy with important manager matters (rumors of him taking girls in there during the workday aside). 

Or, maybe he’s just impossibly busy with kissing your legs and running his hands up and down your skin as you open yourself up to his hands and his mouth. 

“God, you look good like this, babe,” he mumbles, hands coming to rest on your shins from where your legs dangle over his shoulders, back against the smooth, polished wood of his desk. “You look good splayed out over my desk like this. Beats the paperwork any day.”

His hands tenderly rub over your legs, clad in a pair of simple sheer pantyhose, before he kisses the side of one of your legs. It’s a simple gesture that has you blushing, something Sylvain finds _impossibly_ cute. 

His kisses are slow and open-mouthed, kissing everywhere on your leg he can reach in this position with just a simple turn of his head. 

You must look awfully vulnerable right now, your high heels long discarded, blouse coming untucked from your skirt’s waistband, hair disheveled. It’s driving Sylvain mad, seeing his cute little coworker who’s usually so put-together and professional with adorable little outfits and matching accessories slowly be reduced to a mess because of his ministrations. 

The pose you’re in is nice too, legs spread and skirt just barely sliding up your hips to give him a nice view of your hips that are dressed only in sheer tights. You’re flushed and panting slightly— sounds that are just music to his ears. 

Sylvain continues to kiss one of your legs, sliding the other leg off his shoulder to spread them apart wider, his hand traveling down to your thigh. He supports the weight of your leg with a firm grip on your thigh, squeezing the plump flesh to his heart’s content. 

You’re acutely aware of the position you’re in now, legs spread for your supervisor (and maybe boyfriend, the two of you haven’t had that “so what are we” conversation yet) as you try to get into a comfortable position on his desk (the hard wood makes that difficult to do), and so is Sylvain — if he could have you naked and spread on top of his desk every day he’d be set for the rest of his life. Why have mountains of paperwork strewn across his desk when he could have you splayed across it like the finest dinner he’s ever had? 

“If I could have you in my office like this every day, I wouldn’t do a single second of work ever again,” Sylvain says with a lopsided grin, scooting his rolling office chair closer to you and moving the hand that’s on the leg hung over his shoulder to the back of your knee. He slowly pushes on it so your leg is nearly vertical (well, as vertical as your flexibility will allow you — working a desk job doesn’t give you many opportunities to stretch your muscles). One leg standing up in the air, the other hugging the side of his body, both spread a good distance apart from one another to let him look up your skirt as much as he wants. “Win-win, right? A cute girl to stare at all day _and_ a permanent break from work.”

Licking his lips, Sylvain leans down to kiss down your thigh, thumb massaging into your knee. His other hand still gripping your other thigh, he sighs softly against your leg as your hands brace themselves against the desk. There’s nothing for them to grab onto so you settle for bracing them flat against the wood like your life depends on it. You sigh as he kisses further down your thigh until his head is under your skirt, hands bringing your legs over to settle around his shoulders again before settling on your hips. 

Sylvain sits back down in his chair, hands travelling slowly up your legs before settling on your hips. You reach down and pull your skirt up so it bunches around your waist to give him a better view, and he gives a smirk of approval at this gesture. 

“Now then, baby,” he starts, rubbing his hands up and down the sides of your hips lazily.. “Want me to take your tights off properly or just rip a hole in them and get to work?”

Realistically, you know you should ask him to take them off properly, as it would be embarrassing to walk around with ripped tights the rest of the day when you still have work to do after your little… _break_ , but the thought of him using brute strength to rip your tights open and fuck you like that makes you swallow hard. 

“Rip them open,” you reply, wiggling your hips and spreading your legs a little wider. 

He smirks like that was the _exact_ answer he was looking for, his fingernails snagging the front of your tights and ripping them with ease. It’s a simple display of strength but it does wonders to make you feel more submissive beneath him — you’re excited by the thought of him using that strength on you with a hand around your neck or a series of firm smacks to your ass. 

“No panties?” He teases. His tone is lighthearted and playful, but the thought of you not wearing panties under your tights to work has him hardening frighteningly fast in his slacks. 

You shake your head and smile at him, reaching down to run a hand over your slit. “What? You told me we would be having a “meeting” today so I wanted to dress properly for it.” When Sylvain had texted you last night saying to meet him in his office at 10, you figured it was for anything but work. 

He groans. “Fuck,” he breathes. “You’re so hot.” 

Tearing the hole in your tights a little wider to ensure he won’t have any fabric in his way, Sylvain’s hands grab onto your hips, raising them so your ass comes off the desk a bit. He leans in close until his mouth is fractions of inches from your pussy, breathing in your scent and groaning. 

“You know,” Sylvain says, voice low and deep. “It’s really hot, thinking about you once I send you back out there to finish your work. Your cute little tights ripped wide open, no panties underneath… better be careful nobody sees under your skirt, right?”

You moan at the thought. Your skirt comes down to a little above your knees so nobody would be able to see your ripped tights or your exposed pussy, lest you bend over and your skirt rides up, but the thought of you and Sylvain knowing that you’re far from professionally-dressed under that skirt has you getting aroused beyond belief. 

“It’d be like our little secret,” he continues. “You’d just look like the sweet, hardworking little (Y/N) to everyone else, but you and I would both know that underneath that nice little skirt, you’re ready for me to fuck again anytime I want to. Could bend you right over and take you just like that, anywhere I want to.”

“Keep going,” you breathe, hands flying to his hair to steady yourself. He smirks. You’re enjoying this little fantasy. 

“So goddamn hot,” Sylvain smirks, pressing a kiss to your pubic bone. “You like that? You like the idea of being so exposed like that but only you and I know what’s really going on? Nobody else would have a clue, but I’d know that you’re practically naked for me under what everyone else can see.” 

“Bend over just a little too far and someone else could see,” you reply, indulging both him and yourself. 

“Look at you, my little exhibitionist,” Sylvain says with a teasing wink. 

He leans in and plants another kiss over your slit, noting that you’re already a little wet just from his words. It’s _insanely_ hot. Tongue darting out from between his lips, Sylvain takes a long, slow lick over your folds from top to bottom, pausing to circle your clit before moving downwards. You sigh with pleasured content, back arching slightly off the desk and hips trying to jerk closer to his mouth. His firm grip on your hips makes the latter difficult. 

“Tell me what you want, babe,” he says. 

You take a pause before answering, blushing. “I want you to eat me out, Sylvain.”

“Yeah? You want me to eat your cute little pussy until you’re coming for me? Back arching off my desk and hips rolling against my mouth?” You let out a little whine. You have yet to get used to how good he is at dirty talk. “Want me to eat you until you’re shaking from how good it feels?”

You nod, robbed of your words. He continues “So cute. Want me to eat you until you’re begging me to stop?”

“God, _yes,”_ You sigh, nodding frantically. He’s satisfied with your response, if the sultry look in his eyes and the smirk on his lips is any indication of that. 

Sylvain buries his mouth between your thighs, planting broad, open-mouthed kisses over your pussy. With careful, deliberate movements, he ignores your clit — the place you want his mouth the most — knowing it’ll drive you mad. He wants to hear you beg. He wants to hear your voice pitch up high as you let out a frustrated “eat my pussy, please” for him. 

He works at your pussy, tongue darting just barely in and out playfully, but never quite entering you. You’re sighing and rolling your hips with his movements, desperate for more attention. He’s such a tease and if it wasn’t so goddamn hot and fun and _exciting_ you’d be irritated beyond belief. 

“Look at the way your hips are moving for me, beautiful,” he says, pulling back. You let out a little frustrated sound at the lack of contact — the exact reaction he was hoping for. “You’re so hot. You want this so bad.”

You tug uselessly on his hair, trying to pull him back in to eat you until you’re crying, until you squirt for him, until you’re overstimulated nearly to the point of pain. He knows what you want and how to give it to you, he just wants to tease you for a good long time first. 

“Sylvain, please,” you whimper. 

He swallows hard, a little groan escaping his lips. You’re so fucking cute it’s nearly lethal. 

Sylvain dives back in between your legs, lips working you so good your thighs are shaking around the sides of his face. You’re letting out the cutest little pants and moans he’s ever heard as he drinks in the way your body reacts for him. He’s got you right where he wants you: moaning, shivering, and begging for more. 

Sylvain licks your clit teasingly, not firm enough to make you cry out, but enough to make you suck the air in through your teeth. 

“Do that again,” you say, voice weak. He obliges, running his tongue slowly over your clit, grinning when you arch your back and let out a breathless whimper. 

“You like that?” He asks, his voice that sexy, manly kind of hoarse. It makes you shiver. 

“Yes, _yes_ , I love it,” you answer. Sylvain does it again. He pays special attention to your clit, a welcome change from all of his teasing. He traces circles around it with his tongue and sucks lightly on it, mouth drinking in everything you’re giving him. 

He picks up the pace, eating you out faster and rougher, passion diluting his calculated movements into sloppier ones. You don’t mind either way, both make you feel insanely good. 

Sylvain groans as he continues to eat you out, his hands squeezing your thighs. He loves how they feel around his face; so soft and so warm. You’re getting wetter and wetter for him as he continues to eat you out, bringing you right up to orgasm before he pulls away.

You let out a defeated whine, trying to shake your hips to get that last bit of friction you need to cum. “Sylvain,” you whine. “Please, Sylvain, I’m so close.” 

“I want you to beg for it, baby,” he replies, licking your essence off his bottom lip. “I want to hear that pretty voice beg to cum.”

You swallow (your pride) and look him dead in the eye, stuttering when he winks at you, lips shiny with your juices. 

“Eat my pussy, Sylvain,” you beg. You want it to sound firmer, you want to sound demanding, but you’re just so horny it only comes out as a weak whine. “Make me cum, please.”

“That’s it, baby,” he praises. “I knew you could use your words.” He gives your thighs a firm squeeze before he dives back in between them, mouth open and tongue licking everywhere he can reach. He just can’t seem to get enough of you. 

Your hands tug on his hair, a gesture that has Sylvain twitching in his boxers. You’re mostly doing it for purchase as he works his tongue on you, but you also do it because you figured he’s into it — you noticed the way he groaned when you first tugged on it back at that party last week. His hair is silky and thick; it makes for a good anchor for your fingers. 

Sliding his mouth back up from your pussy, he presses his tongue flat against your clit before licking small circles over with the tip of his tongue. He concentrates all his energy and movements on your clit, smirking against your skin when your hips jerk in his grip and you let out a long moan. Your reactions drive him _mad —_ your body’s just so very honest for him. 

You want to grind your hips against his mouth, you want to close your thighs together, you want to _move_ but his firm grip on your body makes it difficult. The torture of having to stay still while you’re on the brink of orgasm is maddening, your body shivering and twitching as Sylvain abuses your clit with his tongue. You’re left to tug on his hair uselessly as your legs shiver around him, hips pinned to the desk by his own hands (which are certainly stronger than your hips). 

You cum with abandon, eyes clenched shut and fingers tangled in his hair. Your hips are moving as much as his grasp will allow them to - which isn’t a lot, but Sylvain smirks at the feeling of your body twitching in his grip. You’re moaning his name absolutely deliciously, his name dripping from your lips like the sweetest of honeys. 

Once you’ve come back down from your high, Sylvain pulls away from you, watching the way your chest heaves with cute little pants and gasps. Your cheeks are flushed with that gorgeous post-orgasm glow, your eyes still fluttered shut, eyelashes gracing your cheeks. He makes his way up your body, hands running over your clothes until they reach your breasts, where he gives them a firm squeeze over your white blouse. 

“You did so well for me, baby,” he mumbles against your lips, and you can just barely taste yourself on them. “You were so cute, coming for me on my desk.”

You start to form a reply when he captures your lips with his, moving them against yours slowly. His kiss is surprisingly sweet — no hedonism, no lust, just passion and affection. 

“Stand up and bend over my desk, beautiful,” Sylvain groans against your mouth, his hands moving to unbuckle his belt. 

You pull away. “Not yet,” you say, body still sensitive from your last orgasm. You need a little breather — as fun as overstimulation is, you’re certain your body would give out on you if he fucked you now. After all, you need to wear heels for the rest of the day, and heels combined with shaky legs are far from an ideal combination. 

He raises his eyebrows. “You got something else in mind, baby?” You smile at him, a look that edges on sultry. 

“Sit down,” you instruct, and he smirks and sits back down in his office chair, belt undone and pants sitting loosely around his hips. He pushes his chair back a little so you have room to get down as he busies himself with loosening his tie so it hangs around his shoulders. You slide yourself off his desk and lower yourself to your knees, making yourself comfortable in the area below his desk reserved for his legs. 

“You look good on your knees, you know,” Sylvain remarks, propping an elbow on the armrest of his chair before resting his chin in his palm. 

You tell him to shut up (and he laughs at that) as you place your hands on his knees, spreading them apart enough to give yourself a nice little space between them, taking care not to hit your head on his desk. Your hands travel up his thighs, rough polyester concealing his strong legs from your grip. He’s built well — his nude form is enough to make you drool.

Carefully, you pull his cock out from his boxers, precum drooling from the tip. Sylvain swallows hard as you start pumping his cock slowly, precum smeared across your palm to act as lubricant for your ministrations. 

“Work me faster, baby,” he asks, bucking his hips up into your hand. 

“Now you know how it feels,” you giggle, alluding to his incessant teasing from when he was in between your legs a few moments ago. 

“Can you blame me?” He says. Classic Sylvain, constantly running his mouth. “You look adorable, shaking and moaning in my hands. Begging for me to make you cum, begging for me to fuck you with my tongue.”

His words cause your hand to stutter on his cock. You want to reply with something witty, something that’ll make him swallow hard and curse under his breath, but Sylvain is just too good. You’ll let him have this one. 

Taking your hand off his cock, you lean in, pressing a tender kiss to the dripping head before you take him into your mouth. You bob your head along half his length slowly, knowing that he wants you to go faster — the subtle bucks of his hips gave that much away. You look up at him, lips fit snug around his cock, and find him staring at you, pupils blown wide with lust. 

“That’s it, babe,” Sylvain breathes, both of his hands threaded through your hair, one on either side of your head. 

He carefully pushes you down further onto his cock, and you whimper at the thought of him facefucking you rough and fast to his heart’s content. It’s a momentary, fleeting thought, but one that has you tightening around nothing nonetheless. You take him deeper, slowly and carefully, suppressing your gag reflex so you can get him all the way in your mouth. Deepthroating him and driving him absolutely wild is sufficient payback for his non stop teasing, you figure. 

Sylvain seems to agree, one of his hands leaving your head to dig his fingernails into his armrest as your lips meet the hilt of his cock, his entire length in your mouth and down your throat. 

“Jesus _Christ,”_ he hisses, “When’d you learn to do that, baby?” You struggled to take in the last inch or so of him when you blew him at the party last week, and now you’re taking him like a porn star. 

It’s not like you can answer him, so you opt to slowly bring your head back, tongue dragging along the underside of his cock. You pick up the pace, sliding your mouth on his cock and taking him all the way to the hilt with each movement. You can feel the head of his dick kissing the back of your throat, and you moan a little around him. It sends the most delicious of vibrations up his cock, and he digs his nails into the leather of his armrest so hard you’re sure he’ll accidentally tear a chunk off. 

Sylvain’s desperate to grab onto your head and fuck your face, but he figures that can wait for another time — he would never push you to do what he’s sure you likely can’t do, being a beginner. He lets you take control, loosening his grip on your hair just to run his hand loosely through your locks and keep them out of your face as you work your lips on him.

You work him slow and smooth, letting your eyes flutter shut as Sylvain watches with all the attention in the universe focused on you. The way your lips look, pursed around his cock, the way your mouth _feels,_ the way your eyebrows are slightly furrowed as you focus on him… everything about you is driving him _insane._

You pull back a little to give your throat a break, bobbing your head faster on half of his cock (you’d love for him to finish down your throat, but you know you shouldn’t push yourself). Your right hand moves to jerk off the second half of his length, your left cupping his balls lightly. 

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck,_ ” He curses, throwing his head back and panting. He’s going to cum in your mouth at this rate — which is exactly what you want. “You’re _amazing_ , babe. Sucking my cock so good.”

You can feel his thighs shaking, and you smirk pridefully around him as you twist your tongue around the head of his cock. Sylvain grabs onto your hair a little tighter and pushes his cock a little further into your mouth — he doesn’t push himself all the way in, but enough to make your eyes widen in surprise as you open your mouth a little wider to accommodate him better. It’s a gesture that makes you feel _powerless_ underneath him and it’s so impossibly sexy; you can feel yourself get a little wetter. You like being under him like this. 

You let Sylvain facefuck you a little, his hips rolling slowly into your mouth. Not fast enough to make you whine and drool around him, just fast enough to make you feel like you’re being used. It’s a sexy feeling, really; your best friend fucking himself into your mouth as he nears orgasm. 

Sylvain pants your name, staring down at you as you take his cock obediently, your jaw slack as he ever-so-slowly thrusts his cock into your mouth. 

His cock twitches hard in your mouth and he finishes, hot cum spilling all over your tongue. You swallow as best you can as he pulls out, cock coated with his emissions. Sylvain’s breathing hard, cheeks a nice shade of red, sweat beading on his forehead. You take a second to gently clean up him, licking the cum off of him slowly. He lets out a soft groan at this as he catches his breath. 

You stand up, and Sylvain takes his cock in one of his hands and jerks it slowly, jerking himself back up to full-hardness so he can bend you over his desk and take you like a whore. He doesn’t feel tired, just a little spent — not like you can blame him with how you sucked him off. He takes a second to catch his breath and work himself so he’s hard again for you, brain clouded with nothing but the desire to be pressed deep inside of you, your hips shaking on his cock in that cute little skirt of yours. 

“You had asked where I learned to do that,” you say, wiping the saliva and the remnants of his release off your chin with the back of your hand. Your voice is a little hoarse. “Want to know?” You seat yourself in his lap, Sylvain’s hand leaving his dick to loop around your hips and grab a handful of your ass. 

He nods, eyes narrowing. You’re so fucking _hot_ like this. You’re hot when you’re shaking underneath him as his submissive little toy, begging for his fingers inside of you and for him to eat your pussy until you cum, but you’re cute when you’re assertive too. You’re just full of surprises — he loves it. There’s nothing better than you, the first girl that actually keeps him wanting more; as insatiable as he is, he loves how there’s just so much he can do with you like this. 

“I _practiced_ ,” you whisper, running your hands down his pecs as you settle yourself in his lap. 

“On someone else?” he asks. There’s a little twinge of jealousy (that’s a new feeling for Sylvain) biting at his stomach when he thinks of you sucking off someone else. You shake your head. 

“Got a toy,” you smile sheepishly. 

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” you swallow, grinding yourself against him slowly. He’s hardening again; you can feel his cock pressing against your thigh — you figured he had an unrealistically high libido, but this was quite the turnaround time. You can’t deny that it’s hot; he’s so horny for you it makes you blush. “A dildo. About as big as you, actually.”

He groans at the thought. “You’re going to kill me, (Y/N).” 

“I sucked it off, thinking about you. Thinking about taking you that deep instead,” you continue, hands rubbing up and down his torso, his shirt open to reveal his body and tie long gone. 

Sylvain licks his lips. He’s imagining it, imagining you playing with yourself while you suck on a dildo. 

“That’s so hot,” he groans, a lustful smirk pulling his lips upwards. “You think about me while you fuck yourself on that thing?” He leans in closer. He’s just inches from your lips; the tension is unbelievable. 

“I do,” you answer, grinding yourself lazily against his cock. “But it doesn’t compare to you. Doesn’t compare to the way you had me shaking last weekend at that party.”

Sylvain chuckles darkly, prideful. “I don’t think anyone, or any _thing_ , can fuck you like I do, beautiful.”

“You think so?” You grin at him, raising your hips up a little to align the tip of his cock with your pussy, head of his dick just barely kissing your entrance. "Prove it to me, Sylvain."

He hums approvingly, his hands traveling up your legs to cup your ass firmly. “You’re gonna ride me today, beautiful? God, you’re so hot.” 

Lowering your hips down onto his cock, you lean in close to kiss over his neck, moaning as his cock fills you all the way. Sylvain fills you so deliciously and you _love_ it — you’re sure that you could cum just from the feeling of being filled by him.

You let out a breathless moan as you flatten your hips out on him, pressing him as deep inside of you as you can. 

“You’re so tight, fuck,” Sylvain groans, a breathless laugh leaving his lips. 

You start to ride him, shaking your hips as much as the limited space between the armrests of his chair will allow. 

“It’s funny, you know,” Sylvain starts. “We keep fucking in places where we shouldn’t be heard. It’s a shame, really — I would just _love_ to hear how much noise you can make when you don’t have to keep quiet.”

He gives a hearty thrust into you as you’re lowering your hips back down onto his cock, and you whine against his skin.

“You’re so hot, babe. I would love to hear how noisy you can get for me — crying out and moaning and screaming my name,” Sylvain says. “Next time let’s do this at your place, okay? I’ll fuck you over every surface in your house, angel.”

Sylvain picks up the pace, thrusting his hips to meet yours each time you flatten yourself out for him, his hands settling on your hips to stabilize himself. 

You’re moaning shamelessly on top of him, breath leaving you in cute little pants and gasps as you ride his cock. He’s so big it kisses every part of you, including the deepest parts you can’t reach with your fingers and your toys and it drives you mad above him.

“So wet for me, baby,” Sylvain breathes, groaning as your pussy tightens around him. “You’re so perfect. God, baby, you’re so perfect. Love it so much.”

He notices the way your hips are shaking, causing your movements to become clumsy. He figures this position is a little awkward for you — you don’t have much room to ride him properly, armrests restricting your movements. 

“Stand up and bend over my desk, beautiful,” he whispers in your ear. “I told you I was going to be keeping my promise of bending you over at work and fucking you senseless.”

You raise your hips up and off of him, immediately missing the feeling of fullness. Sliding yourself off of his lap, you stand up and bend yourself over his desk. 

“God, what a view,” he teases, standing up after you, his hands traveling to the zipper on your skirt. He nearly rips it off of you (another thing he mentioned he’d do at that party last week), leaving you dressed only in your disheveled blouse, a bra, and your ripped tights. 

Sylvain lines himself back up with your pussy, the brief interlude serving as a nice little bit of edging for the two of you.

“Don’t make me wait again,” you whine, praying that he won’t tease you again — you’re not sure you can take any more. 

Sylvain doesn’t — he shoves himself inside of you in one fluid motion, and you nearly take a moment to thank the gods above that he takes a little bit of mercy on you and just gives you what you want. 

“C'mon, babe, I wouldn’t be _that_ mean to you,” Sylvain chuckles, squeezing your ass over your tights. “Just promise you’ll ride me like that again and I’ll show you some mercy. You’re so cute when you’re riding me like that; fucking yourself on my cock like that.”

You throw him a look that’s so cute it’s nearly lethal from over your shoulder, a cute little pout at his words. It makes his heart do weird, funny things in his chest that he’s not sure he’s ever felt before. 

Regaining his composure, Sylvain works at slamming his cock inside of you, and he’s fucking into you so fast the desk begins to shake. You’re thankful for that, as the sound of wood rattling drowns out your moans. 

“You feel amazing, beautiful,” Sylvain says with a grunt, fingers grabbing at the rough nylon covering your hips. 

Your hands grasp at anything that might give you a semblance of purchase, your entire body standing on end as Sylvain continues to pound you like a cheap toy. You accidentally knock a few objects off his desk as you search for something to grab onto, your mind reeling from pleasure. 

Sylvain lifts one of your legs and bends it lightly against him, holding it close to his hips as he continues to absolutely rail you. He’s good at deep, fast thrusts, a pace so quick it has you panting, a pace so quick you barely have time to register the feeling of him filling you before he’s pulling back out to thrust into you again. It’s an impossibly good feeling — you’re crying out for him as softly as you can to avoid others hearing the two of you.

“You can be a little louder than that, baby,” Sylvain says, and it sounds more like a suggestion. “C’mon, say my name. Tell everyone who’s fucking you like this.”

You moan his name, ass arching upwards as he hammers in and out of you. You’re sure that people walking by can at least hear the desk rattling, if not your sounds of frenzied pleasure accompanied by Sylvain’s groans and grunts. You moan it again, and again, and again as one of his hands rests between your legs, toying with your clit. 

“You respond to me so well, my darling,” he praises, eyes watching the way you toss your head as you moan for him. Every part of your body responds to his touch so well; arched back, raised hips, closed eyes, agape mouth, shaking hands, curled toes. He’s sure you’re just as addicted to him as he is to you. “Such a sexy, honest body. Tell me how much you love this.”

“I love it, Sylvain, I love it,” you gasp, coil in your stomach tightening as you get closer and closer to coming. 

“Yeah, baby? You like how I fuck you?”

“ _Yes!_ I love it!” You cry shamelessly. You’re shaking in his grip, one of your hands clamped uselessly over your mouth — it’s futile to try and hide your noises.

You come with abandon, his fingers pressing into your clit as you cum.

“Oh, Sylvain, I love you!” You cry out, far too lost in your own pleasure to realize what you’ve just accidentally confessed to. You’ve just accidentally confessed that you’re in love with your best friend as he fucks you good enough to send you straight to heaven with his own two hands.

Sylvain grunts under his breath, cum spilling out into you in hot, thick ropes. Your little cry of “I love you” rings in his head like an alarm, but he excuses it as you simply being caught up in the moment; as you simply misspeaking. Surely, you don’t love a man like him. What reason would you have to love him? You’re not interested in power and you certainly wouldn’t be interested in a good-for-nothing like him. 

But he can dream, he can dream of you truly and wholly meaning it when you say you love him. 

You whine weakly as he pulls out, his cum chasing his retreating cock before it drips out onto your thighs. 

“That was something, huh, babe?” Sylvain asks, having regained composure after your finishing cry just about knocked him out. “You were so hot.” 

Your legs are still shaking, so you just lie there on his desk for a moment, cum dripping out of you. Sylvain watches this with intent as he cleans himself off with a tissue before pulling his underwear and pants back up. 

“Sylvain, what time is it?” You ask weakly, voice hoarse from all your moaning. 

“11:42, why?” 

You nearly fall off his desk when you stand up and search for your clothes, looking for your skirt, blazer, and heels. 

“Shit!” You exclaim. You have that meeting in eighteen minutes and you still need to clean yourself up. You throw your skirt back on and step into your heels, not bothering to clasp them, and you leave his office with a quick “see you later” so you can clean yourself up in the bathroom before your meeting. You’re gone with a slam of the door, leaving him to bask in the afterglow of sex alone. 

“Man, didn’t even get to tease her about walking around in those tights all day,” Sylvain says to himself. He knows he’s just joking to distract himself from the _“I love you”_ that still plays in his head like a broken record. 

Sylvain takes to cleaning up his office, grabbing the objects you accidentally knocked off his desk from the floor, wondering just exactly why he can’t get your declaration out of his head. He thinks about your voice, pitched up high as you came, as you told him you loved him, the expression you gave him from over your shoulder nothing short of adoration and pleasure. You had made eye contact with him as you said it, and it nearly knocked him to the floor. 

If it was truly just a frantic cry misspoken from the frenzied depths of passion, it shouldn’t be on his mind as much as it is. 

He picks up another pen from the carpet. He thinks about you telling him you love him as you hold him close. 

Sylvain thinks about you telling him you love him in every possible context it could be said in. 

No amount of thoughts of your nearly nude body splayed over his desk can push the thought of those three words you said to him out, try as he may. It’s troubling — he’s never had a girl’s declaration of love affect him this way. 

He doesn’t want to think about what it could mean. He wonders if he's too scared to; if he's too scared to allow himself to be vulnerable with someone in the way that romance causes one to be made vulnerable.

Sylvain gets back to work, your words and your body on his mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> i prefer to write alternate aus for fire emblem because im not really interested in writing about war or a war-setting because i dont think being in a war leaves much time for love and sex so i think its easier to do alternate universes where theres plenty of time for all that good stuff! modern is always good but i like the idea of a royalty au as well... same kind of setting and time period, just no war to worry about... also bc princes and kings are hot
> 
> see yall next time! i think im going to wrap up this little collection with a confession + romantic sex piece between you and sylvain (sorry to those of you who interpret it as strictly FWB, im a big fan of it being secret crushes hehe) and then i'll work on some other projects <3 
> 
> don't forget to leave kudos/a comment if u enjoyed <33 i appreciate it immensely!
> 
> also, i am now on tumblr! hit me up anytime at seakicker.tumblr.com <3 askbox is always open!


End file.
